One Night
by dysfnctnly-sane
Summary: Set right after 2x10. Jane asks Maura to stay with her, just for one night. Rated T for language. One-shot.


**I was listening to "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol last night and thought of this. It wouldn't get out of my head so I figured I write it out. One-shot. I try to proofread, but I don't beta so any mistakes are my own.**

**Standard disclaimer applies. I don't own anything, nor do I make any profit from this story. The only thing I get is the satisfaction of knowing I wrote a semi-decent story when y'all leave me reviews. So if you wanted to show me some love there (or constructive criticism) that'd be cool.**

* * *

><p>Jane collapsed on the couch after the last of the party guests left. She had been trying desperately all night not to let the exhaustion and overall weight of the day drag her down. She tried to enjoy the party her mother obviously put a lot of effort into to make her happy. She sat there rubbing her eyes pretending she didn't hear her mother and Maura talking in the kitchen.<p>

"I'm worried about her," Angela whispered. "It's finally over, but she seems…I dunno…sad or something. After everything that bastard put her through I thought she would be celebrating tonight."

"I think she just needs some time to process everything," Maura replied. "He put her through more than anyone should ever have to endure. It may take a while for it to sink in that it is finally over. She doesn't have to worry about him coming after her or those she loves. I know she's happy about that, but ending another persons life, even someone as evil as Charles Hoyt, it takes a toll on a person. Jane's a fighter. She'll get through it. She just needs some time to heal."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Angela asked.

"We'll be fine," Maura answered quietly. "I'll keep an eye on her. Make sure she's okay and that she at least tries to get some sleep."

"Well…if you're sure, I'll get going," Angela said. She hugged the honey-blonde doctor before walking over to tell Jane goodbye. Jane rose from the couch when she saw her mother walking towards her. "'night Janie. Try and get some sleep."

"I'll try," Jane replied with a forced smile before leaning in to hug her mother. "Goodnight." Angela held her for a moment longer than usual before letting her go. "And Ma…thanks for the party tonight. It was nice."

"You're welcome, happy birthday sweetheart," the elder Rizzoli smiled back. "I love you."

"Love you too, Ma." Jane gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before she left then turned to face her friend.

"Let's get you to bed," Maura said.

"What?" Jane asked.

"I'm staying with you tonight, and you need to at least attempt to sleep," Maura answered.

"Okay…" Jane said uncertain.

Maura took Jane's hand and led her into the bedroom. Jane walked over to her dresser to find clothes for the both of them to sleep in. She pulled out two tank tops and two pairs of sweatpants and walked back over to Maura.

"I hope these are okay. I don't have anything that hasn't been worn," Jane said handing over the clothes.

"These are just fine," Maura smiled sweetly.

"Okay…good," Jane replied. "I'll go change in the bathroom, you can change in here. Just holler when you're done."

"Okay, thank you," Maura said.

"Okay…" Jane nodded before leaving for the bathroom. She changed quickly then stood by the bathroom door waiting for Maura to call.

"Jane, its all clear," Maura called out after a minute. "I'm decent."

Jane took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. She walked into her bedroom and found Maura lying in the middle of her bed, under the covers, waiting for her. The honey-blonde patted the mattress next to her and smiled.

"Come on," Maura encouraged. "You need to sleep."

Jane nodded. "'kay." She slowly advanced toward the bed and slid under the covers. She lay there next to Maura nervous of her next move. She knew what she wanted to do, but she didn't want to make Maura uncomfortable.

"Maura…can I…can I hold you?" Jane asked warily. "Please?"

"Jane…" Maura started to respond.

"It doesn't have to mean anything, and tomorrow we can pretend like it never happened," Jane pleaded. "I just…I just need you tonight. I had possibly the worst day of my life and I just need to… I need to feel you in my arms to know that you're okay. I am so tired…so fucking tired, Maura, and I just…"

"Jane, it's okay," Maura whispered as she reached for Jane's hand. She wrapped Jane's arm around her waist. This gave Jane the courage she needed to take what she wanted. She scooted closer to the ME, urging her to roll onto her side, and wrapped her left arm snuggly around the doctor's waist while slipping her right arm under her neck.

Resisting the urge to kiss Maura's shoulder, she whispered, "Thank you."

"Anytime," Maura replied linking her fingers with Jane's. She smiled when she heard Jane exhale deeply and tighten her hold around her waist. The ME lay there listening to Jane's breathing pattern until it even out and she was certain the detective was asleep. She enjoyed the warmth of Jane's embrace before the cadence of her breathing lulled her to sleep.

The next morning Jane awoke before Maura. She stayed there, holding Maura just a little longer. _I know I said it doesn't have to mean anything and we'll pretend like it never happened,_ she thought. _I just need a minute more._

Jane breathed in the sweet scent of her friend's honey-blonde tresses while she softly stroked her hip with her thumb. Her lips ghosted over the bare skin of Maura's shoulder. Jane took quick breath then pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder before quickly getting out of the bed. She went straight for the kitchen to make coffee and start breakfast.

Maura awoke to the feeling of an empty bed. She rolled over to find that Jane was no longer there. She smelled coffee brewing and smiled when she heard Jane cursing from the other room. She found Jane's robe hanging on the back of the bedroom door and slipped it on before leaving the bedroom.

"Good morning," she smiled as she entered the kitchen. Jane was standing at the stove still in her sleepwear. "I heard you cursing. Is everything okay?"

"Hey," Jane smiled over her shoulder. "I just burnt my hand on the frying pan, but its fine. There's coffee and I'm making omelets, bacon and toast for breakfast."

"Jane," Maura said softly as she walked over to the brunette.

"I think there's some orange juice in the fridge. You should check the expiration date though."

"Jane."

"And don't worry, your omelet is made with just the egg whites."

"Jane," Maura said again placing her hand on Jane's bicep.

"Maura, you don't have to say anything," Jane said cutting her off again, keeping her eyes on the frying pan. "I know what last night was. I don't expect more."

"What if I do?" Maura replied after a beat.

"What?" Jane said finally turning to face the ME.

"Do you honestly think that last night didn't mean anything?" Maura asked looking Jane in the eyes. "Do you honestly think I could feel your arms around me all night and not want more?"

"Maura…I…" Jane started but was at a loss of what to say.

"I love you," Maura said unwaveringly, "and I think that we have had far too many close calls to keep ignoring what we have." She saw the uncertainty in the detective's eyes so she reached up to cup her cheek before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you," she smiled.

Instead of trying to respond with words, which she still couldn't manage to form, Jane tangled her fingers in Maura's honey-blonde locks while crashing her lips into the doctor's. This kiss was full of the longing, passion, and love that the detective harbored for her best friend for years.

"I love you," Jane breathed when she finally broke the kiss. "So much, for so long."

"I know," Maura smiled placing another quick kiss on Jane's lips. "Me too, for so long."

Jane just stood there staring into Maura's eyes stroking her cheek with her thumb. After a moment she slid her hand down, her fingertips stroking the butterfly strips on the doctor's neck.

"I'm sorry about this," she whispered. "I never should have let you go with me."

"Don't," Maura replied. "We can't change the past; we can only work on making our future better."

"No more pretending?"

"No more pretending," Maura agreed as she reached for the detective's hand and brought it up to place a kiss on the scar on the back. "And just for the record, even if I knew what was to transpire when we arrived at the prison, I still would have gone. I was not going to let you face him on your own again." She pressed another kiss to Jane's hand and smiled when Jane's eyes remained locked on hers. "I think your bacon may be burning."

"Shit!" Jane shouted quickly turning to remove the pan from the heat and shut off the burner. "Fuck…I'm sorry."

"Its okay," Maura giggled as she walked over to retrieve two plates. After handing them to Jane she poured two cups off coffee, doctoring them both with the preferred amounts of cream and sugar.

"I think its okay, just a little crispier than usual," Jane said.

Jane brought both of their plates of food to the breakfast bar and took her seat. Maura placed Jane's coffee by the brunette then took a seat across from her. She rested her left hand on top of Jane's right, which was already on the countertop.

"From now on, when you have a bad day, or just a long, tiring day…I want to be the one to make it better."

"Good, 'cuz last night felt kinda perfect," Jane smiled intertwining their fingers, "but do I have to wait until I have another crappy day before I get to hold you like that again?"

"You can hold me anytime you want," Maura smiled seductively. "And maybe next time we won't have those pesky clothes in our way." That statement, catching the detective off guard, made her choke on the bite of eggs she just put in her mouth. "Unless, of course, you're not ready for that," Maura said as she slid Jane's coffee towards her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jane replied after washing the egg down with a gulp of coffee. "You're just always surprising me."

"Is that a bad thing?" Maura asked.

"No…they're always good surprises," Jane smiled. "But do we have to wait until the next time we spend the night together? I mean…neither of us are going in to work today," she continued as she turned Maura's hand over and started tracing her fingertips across the doctor's palm, "and with this…new development in our relationship…"

Maura giggled as she watched Jane's hand before looking up into her eyes. "Under different circumstances, I would be pulling you back into the bedroom right now, but…"

"Really?" Jane interrupted. "There's a 'but'? Really?"

"_But_," Maura continued, "I know that your mother was planning to stop by this morning and I doubt that you want her to find out about this 'new development in our relationship', as you put it, by walking in on us in bed. Am I right?"

"Fuck," Jane groaned.

"That's what I thought," Maura giggled.

"And you know she would just walk right in. She wouldn't knock or anything," Jane complained.

"Maybe once we inform her of our new relationship status, she'll start knocking," Maura suggested. "Not that we have to do that anytime soon. Not until you're ready."

"I'm ready now," Jane smiled re-lacing their fingers. "But I doubt that would actually make her start knocking."


End file.
